chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Transgender Pregnancy in Chawosauria
In Chawosauria, Transgender Pregnancy '''is a serious taboo in Chawosauria and already Chawosaurian states passing legislation preventing Transgender Pregnancy. The penalty for the transgender for being pregnant may vary, but involuntary abortions are common Chawosauria-wide. The slur directed at a person born to a transgender is "Transbred" and people who have sex with transgenders, they are called "Transbreeders", and the reproducing of children through sex with transgenders is "Transbreeding". Healthcare facilities have created myths that the effects of "transbreeding" is the same as the effects of inbreeding. These harsh laws were enacted from May to July of 2018, the main purpose of these laws doesn't really have anything to do with Transgenderism, the purpose of these laws is to scrutinize the global image of Christianity to prevent the future legalizations of Christianity. Involuntary abortions Pregnant transgenders, after being diagnosed with pregnancy, are forced to go through abortion proceedings, under Chawosaurian law, it is against the law in most of Chawosauria for a fetus to be born to a transgender. Chawosaurian lawmakers passed laws forcing transgenders to have abortions if they're pregnant regardless of gender. Conservative pro-lifers are silent on the forced abortions transgenders were forced to go through. '''Social Conservative Hypocrisy Christian, Jewish, and Muslim anti-abortionists in Chawosauria are hypocritically silent on the passing of laws by the governments of Chawosauria forcing transgenders to have abortions if they get pregnant. This silence has been confronted with harsh and brutal criticism by social liberals. Conservatives from Christianity, Islam, Judaism, or any religion often bash and condemn Transgenderism and Abortion equally, but are hypocritically silent on the cruel practice of involuntary abortions of transgender pregnancies. Some Christian Conservatives praised the use of involuntary abortions of transgender pregnancies, which created intense backlashes from their communities. Effects on the Transgender Community in Chawosauria Chawosauria's Transgender Community was hit hard by the newly enacted involuntary abortion laws. The anti-transgender pregnancy involuntary abortions gave transgender victims PTSD and Depression. The laws increased the crime rate among Transgender Neighborhoods as a result of involuntary abortions. The suicide rate among Transgender victims of these involuntary abortion laws is so high, 70% to 76% of victims of anti-transgender pregnancy involuntary abortion victims committed suicide as a result of these cruel acts. Goals of these Involuntary abortion laws Sabotaging Christianity's future in Chawosauria Since 2017, Chawosauria is finally legalizing Christianity on a state-by-state basis, and Emperor DKA is trying to have Christianity legalized nationwide. Anti-Christian Chawosaurian politicians are deeply opposed to the legalizing of Christianity because of the fear that if Christianity is legalized, this could lead to the Christianization of Chawosauria. Anti-Christian politicians in Chawosauria thought that by passing Anti-Transgender pregnancy involuntary abortion laws, this could force Christianity to condemn either the abortions or support the abortions to make them look hypocritical, if Christians turn against the involuntary abortions of pregnant transgenders, it would be Christianity is siding with Transgenderism, if Christians support the involuntary abortions, it means Christians are siding with abortion, but the Christians are forced to be silent on the abortions, another sign of hypocrisy. The Christians received a bad backlash and harsh criticism.Category:History of Chawosauria Category:LGBT Chawosaurian